Problem: $8xy + 8xz - 5x + 10 = 5y + 6$ Solve for $x$.
Combine constant terms on the right. $8xy + 8xz - 5x + {10} = 5y + {6}$ $8xy + 8xz - 5x = 5y - {4}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $x$ in them. $8{x}y + 8{x}z - 5{x} = 5y - 4$ Factor out the $x$ ${x} \cdot \left( 8y + 8z - 5 \right) = 5y - 4$ Isolate the $x$ $x \cdot \left( {8y + 8z - 5} \right) = 5y - 4$ $x = \dfrac{ 5y - 4 }{ {8y + 8z - 5} }$